


When We Were Young

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 40's. You're a good friend of Steve Rogers and James Barnes, them running into you on your way home from grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the first part of a series, matters on how you guy's like it.

Stretching your numb limbs, you heartily yawn and wrapping yourself closer into the blanket which is comfortable warm from your night of sleep. Listening to the loud clank that must come out of the kitchen, you softly growling into your pillow, laying on your stomach, before you hear your name called from the other side of the door of your bedroom. Turning on your back, you rub your eyes with one of your hands before you open your [Y/E/C] eyes as your name is shouted for a second time, now sounding alot angrier. Rolling your eyes, you swing your legs out of your bed and walking to the door clothed in your pyjama, you open the door rather roughly and looking into the face of your mother, who was about to take her breath to yell a third time on this early morning. “What?“, you asked her in a mix of annoyance and sleepiness, her shaking her head and folding her arms in front of her chest. “Why are you still laying in bed? I wish I could be as lazy as you. Get ready, you need to go shopping for me today.“ You know when it's the time to start a discussion or even a fight with your mother, now wasn't, so you groan quietly and shut the door again, starting to change clothes and tweak your hair in the way you liked it the most. Ready to leave the house, you make a quick stop in the kitchen to get the grocery list and some money from your mother.

“Shall we take off something?“, a deep, pleasing voice calls out behind you, bringing a smile on your face and you abruptly slow down your walking speed, feeling the warmth of one body on each side of you. A total of four hands get into your view, caring away the two heavy paperbags full of your purchases from your arms. “I'm not sure if I was ever more happy about seeing you guys.“, you said jokingly, earning you a half-hearted punch on your upper arm from the person on your right side. “And you want to win a war with that kind of punch?“ - “Sure, [doll / pal]. With that iron fist the Krauts will surrender in three days.“ - “Only three, Bucks? That's disappointing.“, Steve now getting himself involved in the verbal exchange between James and yourself, which leaves you smirking to the one on your right, James. “With you, it would be one day... And with [Y/N], they would be begging for forgiveness in less than an hour.“ - “Really?“, you wondered, but the look on his face tells you to be prepared for the worst. “Of course, you would talk them into madness. You should go instead of me.“, Bucky respond sarcasticly, earning a scowl from Steve and yourself. “Ass.“, you growl, literally sensing how Steve is shaking his head, begging Bucky with the look on his eyes to shut up this time.

The rest of your way home proceeded without any more roasting each other, the three of you laughing and chatting about nothing important, all of you avoiding the fact that James are going to leave the country to fight in a war far away from home in a couple of weeks, if not even days and Steve desperatly trying to be able to do the same as his best friend, probably the two of them would leave you behind. “Wanna come over later? Dad is making a barbecue this evening.“, you asked Steve and James as the three of you are standing in the kitchen of your familys house, Steve nods happily while a grin on Buckys face appears. “You can bet your“ - “Bucky!“, Steve interrupts him, the taller of the two looking innocent at him and shrugs, while they are helping you to put the purchases away. “Great... Oh, Bucks, if you want your Mum and your sisters can come over too.“, you offer softly, him giving you one of the warmest smiles you ever saw on his lips. “Thanks, [Y/N], they will looking forward to it.“ - “Be here at seven o'clock. Steve, do you want to stay over until then?“, the slim young men happily accepted, Bucky saying his good byes because he has to leave for one of his part-time jobs. Now it was only Steve and you, the two of you deciding to go into your room and listen to some of your records before your mother would come home from god knows where.


End file.
